Drabble
by dragooonthegreat
Summary: Just some oneshots mostly revolving around Arthur and Merlin's relationship (bromance not slash) but other ships and friendships may be explored. I hope you enjoy them:) 11-We seem to have Lost Merlin- Merlin may be back home but had Arthur lost the Merlin he knew?
1. Unfair

A/N hi so this is just a bunch of random one shots. No specific genre or ship just whatever I feel like. I may take suggestions further down the line. Hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you thought. Virtual cookies to any one that does:P

Arthur sat on the chair in his chambers pretending to work on his speech. He had tried to start it many times and eventually he got the first few words down. 'Ladies and Lords,', now he just needed the rest of it. Truth be told, he normally gets stuck a lot further down the line than this but something was annoying him and that annoying something was distracting him and that distracting something was wandering around his room cleaning up.

"Merlin?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Why do you wear that thing around your neck?"

"You mean this?" Merlin asked grabbing on protectively to his neckerchief.

"No, Merlin the other thing around your neck." At Merlin's confused look Arthur replied. "Yes, your neckerchief. Idiot."

"Well, your royal prat-ness, I wear it because my mother gave me it before i left home and well, it keeps my neck warm. Plus, it looks good."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does." And so this child-like argument went on for quite some time until...

"Take it off." Arthur told him in his 'I'm the king and you must do what I say no matter how ridiculous the thing that I'm telling you to do is' voice.

"What? No!"

"_Mer_lin. Take, it, off."

Merlin was about to argue again but the look on Arthur face told him not to. So sadly he untied it and placed it on the table.

"You are dismissed."

Merlin went to pick up his neckerchief but Arthur stopped him. "No, leave it here."

"But...!

"Leave it here Merlin."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."  
"Yes." And so Merlin gave up and, dragging his feet along the floor very slowly, he walked out.

Arthur ran over to where the neckerchief was and tied it round his neck. He walked up to the mirror and saw how ridiculous he looked.

"How come Merlin looks so good in this?! It's so unfair."

And then he realised he had never heard the door close. He turned around and saw Merlin standing in the doorway, goofy smile in place.

"I knew you liked it." He said before walking out.

A/N yeah, so as I said. Random. I hope it maybe made you laugh and if so tell me in a review please. If you didn't like it, please tell me why and what I can improve on via review or pm. Thanks


	2. False Expectations

A/N Thank you so much to pinkalligator (love the name by the way), scottishgleek1998 (rock on the Scots) and Ella for reviewing, it means so much!:) So this is set in the episode 'A lesson In Vengeance' series 5 episode 7. I recently re-watched it and it really annoyed me when Merlin was accused of poisoning Arthur. This wasn't' because of Gwen (because obviously it wasn't her own fault) but because none of the knights and Merlin supposed friends did anything to stop this and didn't even speak in his favour. This really annoyed me so I decided to vent about it- one shot style please review to tell me you think.

Merlin stood there in disbelief. He felt so betrayed and hurt that Gwen could even think of Merlin to do such a think but to be honest, the evidence all pointed to him and he had suspicions about Gwen's mental well-being since her return from The Dark Tower. (Gosh that was such a good episode) He walked to the back of the small cell until he hit the wall which he then promptly slid down. Where was Gwaine? And Leon and Percival? Surely they knew that he would never- could never do such a thing of his own accord. Surely they would be barging their way in here in a few minutes, laughing over the stupid idea of Merlin trying to hurt his king, his master, his friend.

But they never came. Merlin sat there waiting and waiting. He didn't hope, he just presumed they would come. It wasn't unjustifiable for him to have presumed it; they were his friends, were they not? He kept telling himself that they would come, he was just bored and that's why it felt like he had been in there for ages. That they were on their way down. But he fell asleep just as it sunk in that they weren't coming. Just as it sunk in that his 'friends' had abandoned him.

Then Arthur came and he was let out. It was good to know that at least Arthur knew he could never do such a thing. Then days went by and he had to act like normal, like the knights (could he still call them his friends) hadn't left him when he needed them. Like he didn't feel unwanted and useless. But hey! That's what he was best at, being _just _Merlin and pretending and lying. These were talents he had learned to master since he first step foot in the great kingdom of Camelot.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. Review to tell me what you thought and if you were annoyed at the knights during this episode too, thanks


	3. A Prince Cant Play

A/N Thanks for the reviews again.:) I have loads of fanfic stocked up to upload but now I am beginning to run out of ideas, plus I want to write something of someone else thinking up, so if you have any ideas for a one shot or two-shot tell me in a review I'd love to hear your ideas. Anyway so I thought I'd write about young Gwen and Arthur and their first meeting. So they about four or five here, erm...enjoy and please remember to review to tell me what you thought even if you don't have an account you can still review. Thanks

Gwen ran after her brother in the street of Camelot, giggling as she went. She loved her brother so much but couldn't wait to get revenge for the tickling torture he had just given her.

"GWEN! ELYAN!" Gwen turned around in return of her father's calling but never stopped running. Well until she ran straight into the six year old prince of Camelot. Arthur.

"Oh my goodness. Prince Arthur I'm so sorry. Please, I'm sorry. Please don't chop my head off." She begged before bursting into tears.

Arthur himself looked pretty upset that this girl thought he would have her killed because she ran into him. He felt a bit awkward because he was never around girls, other than Morgana but she was pretty much his sister. He wasn't allowed to play with the peasants but he had been wandering and wanted to join their game.

He hugged her, he hadn't known what to do and he had seen men hug woman when they cried so he presumed this was the correct thing to do. This had stopped her crying immediately. It had also stopped any and all movement or sound from about a 100m radius of them.

"It's okay. I was just coming over to ask if I could play with you. It looks like fun."

Gwen looked at him with a confused look on her face. Arthur took this to mean she was maybe new to the area and didn't know who he was.

He out stretched his arm and said with pride in his voice."I am Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

Gwen didn't take his hand, instead bowing as low as humanly possible for about ten very awkward seconds before rising to her normal stance. "I'm Gwen."

"Hi, so erm...tig?" Arthur said as he tapped Gwen on the shoulder and ran away, Gwen chasing after him.

"ARTHUR!" King Uther shouted from the turret above. This stopped the fun, Arthur looked at his father guiltily and his father gave him a stare Arthur knew meant he was in trouble.

"Sorry, my father doesn't like it when I play with you. It's unfair. Bye, Gwen." He said before walked slowly off, head facing the ground and a tear slowly trickling its way down his cheek.

"I wish I wasn't Prince Arthur. I wish I was Arthur" He murmured under his breath before looking back at Gwen who was staring straight back at him with wide eyes.

A/N yeah, so this is how I imagine Arthur when he was younger because underneath all the pratishness he had a good heart and I can imagine him being a really cute kid! I hope you enjoyed, please review to tell me what you thought Thanks


	4. A Kiss

A/N thanks for the reviews!:) so this is very short but this is based on one of my favourite moments in the entire series; Merlin's awakening in 'The Poisoned Chalice'. Review to tell me what you think, thanks;)

A kiss can mean many things. It can mean 'I'm glad to see you'. It can mean 'Hello'. It can mean 'I love you'. It can even mean 'goodbye'.

A kiss can tell someone how you feel whether that love is between a mother and son or between a husband and wife, it doesn't matter. It could tell someone that you are scared whether it's being too scared to let go or scared you'll never be like this again, it doesn't matter. It could tell someone that you're excited whether it's about what's still to come or what's already happening, it doesn't matter.

A kiss above all things means love but in this case, as Merlin woke from his slumber with Gwen on his lips, this kiss meant 'I'm glad you're not dead.'

A/N so I'm pretty sure my A/N's were the same length as the drabble itself but oh well, I really liked this. I hope you did too, despite its length. To make it up, I'll post another one-shot today so look out for it! It'll be called 'It Takes a Life Time to Make a Man.' I'll let you guess what that'll be about. Review as always to tell me what you thought and any ideas for other fics will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading


	5. It Takes a Lifetime to Make a Man

A/N Just a little something as to what I think of Uther. I don't know if other agree with my thoughts but tell me if you do:D Hope you enjoy it and review to tell me what you thought, thanks. Oh and feel free to rant about how much you hate Uther or how you think he is misunderstood etc. in a review or pm and I'll be happy to rant with you:P

Uther Pendragon was a complicated man. On the outside it looked simple. He was a powerful man, who liked to abuse that power to punish those who had magic. But on the inside, there was so much in there that it would take 10,000 words to even get a glimpse.

He had been through so much, so many deaths, so many wars and he had so many enemies that hated him purely because of his status.

From the tender age of 11 he was given important duties. No time for a childhood when training and horse riding and meetings and schooling was much more important. From the age of which he was capable of understanding it, Camelot's history was shoved down his throat. Every battle, every King, every alliance, every little detail no matter how insignificant. Then after his father's early death he was crowned King before he even turned 18. Duties and responsibilities change a person. Expectations and what you get are very different things yet when you are not expected to be a certain person and act a certain way but told from birth who you are going to be and how you are going to act, well it's hard to keep up that facade.

He hadn't much a life. After being thrown into a role he wasn't ready for, he didn't have time for fun or friendship but most importantly there wasn't time for love. So when he was told by Lord Foctill (do not ask where this name came from, I pretty much hit random keys on the board) that he was looking to betroth his daughter, Yigraine, away to Uther, he was pretty happy.

At first they were awkward around each other but as year passed this awkwardness grew to love and soon enough into a child. But this child did not come about through normal ways. Magic was involved, in fact magic was the only reason Arthur ever came into being. Nimueh, a friend to Uther warned him of the dangers but nothing mattered to him more than an heir so he took the risk and used magic to conceive a child. When the repercussions hit it was too much, he understood it was his fault and perhaps this made it worse. He hated the world for taking away his wife, his love, his escape from life as King, his Yigraine.

He raised his son in much the same matter as he himself had been raised but with Arthur, he had been harsher and stricter. Arthur had been given important duties at nine and he was learning history before he could walk. He was told of magic's evil before he was old enough to comprehend words and perhaps these reasons were why Arthur and Uther were not particularly close. This hurt Uther because all he ever wanted was what was best for everyone. Even if he was wrong, he only wanted what was best.

In his last months he looked back on his life and saw nothing he had done he could be proud of. He realised his mistakes and it killed him to see what he had to done to himself, to his Yigraine, to his kingdom, to his daughter, to his son.

Uther Pendragon was a complicated man, he had a complicated life but at the end of it all, can you say he was truly evil?

A/N so as much as I think Uther has done terrible things, he really did do what he thought was right and best for the kingdom even if he was supremely wrong and in episodes like the one where Uther fights with Excalibur in Arthur place in the duel I really feel that Uther, underneath it all is a good man. The scene where he play fights for a minute with Arthur in the throne room after the fight made my heart swell and I just wish we could have had more moments like that in the show Anyway I hope enjoyed it. Please review to tell me your views of Uther and if anyone feels the same as me and answer the question at the end there. Thanks for reading;)


	6. The Many uses of a Neckerchief

A/N so this is really random but I hope you enjoy, if it starts to drag on, sorry:3 but i came up with as many uses as I possibly could think of and I think becomes evident near the end as the get more and more obscure! Anyway review to tell me what you thought please thanks.

Arthur sat staring at his servant's neckerchief.

"Merlin, why do you wear that thing around your neck? I mean it really has no use, does it?"

"Of course it does! It makes me look even sexier than normal. It keeps my neck warm. It can be used to clean up messes. It can be used to carry things in. It can be used as a bandage if need be. It can be used as a flag to wave about to show somewhere where I am. It could be used as a trademark of me if I ever became famous. It could be used as a tissue."

"That's disgusting."

"It can be used to absorb things. It can be turned into a little bag. It can be used as a ribbon in hair. It can be used to tie something together. It can be used to cover something up. It can be used to hit someone with. It can be used to swat flies away. It can be used to wipe my brow on a hot day. It could be used to put under something so that it doesn't mark the surface. It can be used as a polish rag. It can be used so that if i go missing it will conveniently get caught on a tree branch and you will be able to find it and therefore know where I am. It could be used as a blind fold. It could be used to gag someone with. "

"You know 'because we all need something to do that with on a daily basis." Interrupted Arthur.

"It could be used to fling in the air to know which direction the wind is going it. It could be used as a birthday present for someone who I forgot to buy a present for. It could be used a wipe for your monocle or spectacle. It could be used as a duster. It could used as a blanket for a cat. It could be used to cover my mouth if there was something poisonous in the air.

"It's really sad how many reasons you can name on the spot, y'know?"

"It could be used to make finger puppets. I could sell it as a multi-purpose neckerchief, though I would never do that! It could be used as curtains in a mouse's house."

"Really? Really, Merlin, you just said that?!"

"Well, you come up with that many uses for your crown then!" Merlin challenged.

"Okay then. It shows authority..."

And so that night Merlin stayed in his masters chambers chatting about different used for different ultimately useless items.

A/N yeah, so that was weird haha hope you enjoyed it though, I know I enjoyed thinking up uses.

Review please:D Special thanks to Scottishgleek1998 for your contributions to the uses


	7. The Stages of Revalation

A/N so I've read a lot of reveal fics and they are amazing, I like that people sometimes put Arthur's reaction as they would react. So this is how I think I would react to something like this, kind of in stages of depression and doubt but all in the space of like 30 seconds. When I started this, it was gonna be a multi chapter thing about Merlin getting captured and tortured but it somehow turned into this, haha. I will do another chapter on Merlin's thoughts during this and maybe another on how it was that Arthur found out so tell me in a review what you thought and if you think I should write a fic of how Arthur found out. Thanks, I'll stop rambling now!:P

Arthur POV

Merlin ran, he didn't know where to or why but his mind was telling him to so he did. He forgot trust and dignity, he just focused on staying alive and running seemed the best option.

Arthur was behind him staring at him, tears in his eyes and hurt scribbled on his face. It's not just that Merlin had magic; it was that Merlin had lied, for years and years, he had lied. He hadn't trusted Arthur even when Arthur had trusted Merlin with his life. They had developed a friendship but it turned out that it was built on a foundation of lies. Were they really friends then, or was Merlin just another sorcerer out to get him for his father's wrong-doings? Arthur knew people would judge him, judge him for being so bothered over a servant, a servant who was a sorcerer none the less. He knew other people would judge him for doubting Merlin after all he had done over the years but doubt him was all Arthur could do.

And could he be blamed? Clearly Merlin had doubted Arthur's trust, why shouldn't Arthur he? Sure, Merlin's life could have been at stake had he trusted Arthur with his secret but Arthur's life could be at stake if he trusted a sorcerer, a sorcerer who had every reason to hate him and want revenge. Truth be told, Arthur had had his suspicions over the years but since Merlin had never said anything, Arthur had laughed at himself for thinking such outrageous things. He kicked himself now, knowing that he could have confronted Merlin and have everything work out alright but he knew now that it wouldn't. That nothing would ever be the same again, but maybe that was a good thing, maybe now he could realise that in actuality he couldn't trust anyone. Maybe he would finally learn that the life of a king was one of isolation and loneliness. Maybe Merlin's betrayal could make Arthur a better king, maybe that's why Merlin had done it.

Arthurs head was spinning with excuses for Merlin, reasons why he would run, reasons why he would come to Camelot with such a secret. Or did he come to Camelot and then start learning? That would be more idiotic, so in Arthur's mind seemed more logical to be what Merlin would do, but was Merlin's idiocy a facade, just so people wouldn't suspect him of anything. It was plausible, there were times when Merlin seemed to be the wisest person around but then he would slip straight back into the role of village idiot.

His idiot, his Merlin, his best friend, whoever Merlin was, whoever he chose to be. That was who he was and that was the man that Arthur loved like a brother and the fact that he had magic changed none of that, it should have but it didn't.

What would Uther say right now if he knew his son was changing his views of magic for a friend, who just happened to be his manservant? What would he say if he knew his son was starting to chase after a sorcerer but for different reasons then he ever had before? What if he knew his son was shouting the sorcerers name and telling the sorcerer to come back, that it didn't matter that he mad magic? Would he be proud? No. He wouldn't, but that didn't matter to Arthur. Not anymore, his pride and honour had restricted Arthur's life for far too long and no more would he succumb to expectations. And that's why he's taking a risk, that's why he is running after his best friend, that's why he ran into Merlin hugging him. That's why suddenly everything his father had ever taught him slipped out his mind never to return.

When Merlin cried into his shoulder and told him he was sorry. That's when he forgot the lies, why he no longer called it betrayal and why he forgot the events of the past day.


	8. The Stages of Doubt

Why? Why did I have to be a sorcerer? Oh yeah, my stupid destiny! Why couldn't I just be normal? Arthur could know everything about me. He wouldn't be standing there gaping like a fish because he had just witness me and my magic. I wouldn't be running for some unknown reason. No! I need magic, magic is me! Without it I am nothing, without it I would be dead. More importantly, Arthur would have died a hundred times over. So the real question needs to be, why did I run?! Arthur is right, I am an idiot! Im a cowardly, coward and an idiot and a clot pole and what was I thinking?! Why did I run?! Why, why, why am I such an idiot?!

He probably hates me. He is probably waiting for just the right moment to run his sword right through me. I dont blame him for wanting to, I couldn't blame him even if I wanted to. He had been hurt so much by magic, he had been betrayed so many times, it was a wonder he hadn't been driven insane with grief and hurt. I know he hates me, I know he feels hurt and betrayed, I know all that but what I don't know if why he hasn't killed me yet. Maybe he wanted to take me back to Camelot and execute me as an example that no matter how close you are to him, that there is no room for magic in Camelot. No, Arthur isn't that cruel, he hasn't executed anyone for simply having magic since he took over as king. He had wanted to execute me when I was Dragoon the Great but UI had just killed his father so I can't really blame him there.

"Merlin!" Wait, was that Arthur calling me? It couldn't be, it must just be my mind.

"Merlin, Merlin!" He is, he is calling on me! There is no hatred in his voice, only a bit of hurt.

I turn around and there he is. "I'm sorry." I tell him, and I can see in his eyes that although he feels very hurt, I am forgiven. I know that I haven't failed in my destiny. "I'm sorry Arthur." I say it again, and again and again just so he knows that I am.


	9. Unspoken Friendship, Spoken

A/N okay so I'm not very happy about this but I've been thinking about this one shot for ages and although I loved the initial idea, I wasn't too happy with what I produced but anyway this was wrote because I realised that at times, if I were Merlin, I would feel so alone in the world and I would need Arthur to tell me that he was my friend sometime. So i wrote this cause it has been playing at my mind for aaaageeees! Hope you enjoy it, review to tell me if you did or didn't. Thanks Oh and if you have any ideas for future fics tell me via review/pm.

Sometimes Merlin felt ultimately alone. He was the same as everyone else but more different then could possibly be imagined. He had magic, not only that but he was the most powerful Warlock to have ever walked the Earth and no one, well next to no one knew. He wanted to leave Camelot, to run away from his destiny and his future and never look back but he was kept there by an unspoken friendship between Arthur and himself. It was not a bond he couldn't explain nor could he deny. It was like they were bound together, like a chain was wrapped around Merlin's heart and if you followed this chain it would be bound to Arthurs. Nothing could make it leave even if Arthur had many other chains around his heart where as Merlin had but one. Merlin's half of the chain usually remained strong and determined but as of late it had weakened because he knew that on Arthur's side it was rusting and getting looser. As Arthur was becoming the man and king he was supposed to be he was meeting new people who he was spending a lot of time with and therefore spending less time with Merlin. This could only be expected to happen with time but that didn't make it hurt any less. Arthur was letting Merlin go and hadn't even noticed. Merlin was losing him and it hurt like a knife in the chest but Arthur would never loose Merlin, no matter how much he wanted to. It would never happen.

All Merlin needed in his moments of sadness was some words to cheer him up which Arthur, oblivious so he is usually still gave him.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah."

"I'm your friend, you know that right?"

"Of course, Sire."

"Oh don't 'sire' me! And since I'm your friend, you know you can tell me why you've been acting less 'merlin-ey' recently." Arthur told Merlin with a smirk before sitting down on the floor next to Merlin and ruffling his hair.

Merlin smiled back and simple as that the chain was fixed. Once again Arthur and Merlin were 'Arthur and Merlin'.

"There's nothing wrong Arthur. Nothing at all."

"I can feel when you feel sad, y'know; it's as if there is a chain that binds us." Arthur didn't realise he spoke such truths.

A/N Thanks for reading


	10. Two Masters but One Friend

A/N 'A Servant of Two Masters' is probably my favourite episode of Merlin because you really get to see how much Arthur cares for Merlin (that and it's a hilarious episode). For those that don't know, this is the episode where Merlin is injured in a fight and then captured by Morgana and like enchanted by these snake things (called fomorhas) to try and kill Arthur. One thing I think the episode lacked was bromance! Not slash or anything but good old fashioned Merlin and Arthur insulting each other in a loving way cuteness. So I decided I would take it upon myself to write this as I'm sure I'm not the only one pining for some Merther cuteness. That and this plot bunny has been bouncing around in my head for ages. SO here it is, I hope you enjoy and remember to review to tell me what you thought. Thanks

"Arthur, you must eat. We will find Merlin and bring him home safe and sound but not if you don't have any food in you." Gwen persisted, with Gaius standing quietly in the corner, nodding his agreement. It was obvious Merlin disappearance had been hard for Gaius.

"I'll be fine, I'm just not very hungry." Arthur replied, his voice void of any kind of emotion, except maybe worry, no but he was king of Camelot, he was not worrying about a servant. Defonatly not, whatever gave you that idea?

"Sire, you really should ea-?" Gaius was cut off.

"Why?! Why should I eat when he could out there STARVING? ALONE and starving, or maybe not even alone, maybe Morgana found him, maybe he is being tortured for information on me! Maybe he is dead. Why should I sit here all high and mighty when I couldn't even keep him away from harm, he was my responsibility and now because of my incompetence, he is out there, somewhere, scared and wondering where we are? Wondering why we have not found him yet and why haven't we?! Because I need to stop to EAT!" Arthur bellowed his voice being heard from across the city as all stopped in their tracks, wondering what had made their king lose his temper in such a way. Only the selected few knew that Merlin was the answer.

Arthur looked up, his eyes locking with Gaius'.

"He means more to you, Gaius then any of us could comprehend, he is your son in all but one sense of the word. Don't stand here and tell me you want us to put the search for Merlin on hold while I sit down and have a bloody meal!" Gaius was silent. "If you want us to drop the search for a good hour, tell me, tell me now and it'll be done."

"I do not wish to stop the search my lord but, sire you must eat. You will be of no use in the search if you are weak because you have not eaten."

"He is right, Arthur! We know how much you want to find Merlin, we all want to find him as quickly as possible, but sit down and eat something. Be quick and you can be back out searching in no time."

Arthur sighed, defeated. He felt a stinging behind his eye but refused to let it come to anything. "Okay, please leave me alone to eat. I will be out in ten minutes, if I'm not out by then, come fetch me."

Gaius bowed respectfully before leaving and Gwen went and kissed Arthur before leaving in much the same manner as Gaius. They both stood outside the door, worry etched upon their faces and silence which spoke volumes filling the space between them.

...

As soon as the door clicked closed Arthur lowered himself into his chair and took a deep, shaky breath. He felt something wet trickle down his cheek and that's when he noticed he was crying. He was crying for his manservant, oh for goodness sake! His friend, his best friend, his brother, his Merlin, he was crying for Merlin!

Arthur tried to tell himself that even if Merlin was gone, he would be fine but then he realised he needed Merlin. He couldn't imagine hunting trips without Merlin being there to scare away most of the animals with his natural clumsiness. He couldn't imagine training without Merlin being annoying and sarcastic in the background. He couldn't imagine waking in the morning at the right time with no 'Up and at it lazy daisy'. He couldn't imagine a life worth living without Merlin.

...

(This is when Arthur finds Merlin, I'm doing a little of the dialogue from the show here by memory so it's probably not right but you get the gist)

"Show yourself." Arthur demanded in a rather kingly manner, not that it was unusual for Arthur to speak in such a way; he was the future king after all.

When Merlin came out from behind the tree, mud covering his face, Arthur and Gwaine were both more than ecstatic to see him and came forwards towards him.

"Merlin! I thought we'd lost you!" Arthur said, taking steps towards Merlin before pulling him in for a very brotherly, loving hug. He released his grip and looked Merlin up and down, he looked relatively un-harmed and Arthur felt the relief flow through him when this became evident to him.

He pulled him in for a hug after all and then looked back to Gwaine just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but Gwaine was stood there, smiling broadly but frozen to the spot.

"Well, c'mon Gwaine, aren't you gonna check if Merlin's okay?" Arthur inquired.

"But of course, princess." Gwaine said as he took bounding steps forward to wrap his only-true-friend-in-the-world-who-he-almost-lost-M erlin in a hug.

Merlin hadn't said anything as of yet and this put both the men slightly on edge although they still couldn't hide their joy and relief.

"Merlin, mate, what happened?!"

"I...eh, don't remember. I think I passed out after the rocks fell and then I woke up somewhere in a wood. It doesn't matter though, I'm back and I've got things to do." Merlin replied before a somewhat creepy smile appeared on his face. Both Gwaine and Arthur notice the creepiness of the grin but put it to the back of their minds; he had just been through an ordeal.

Arthur rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I've been worried and don't say you have things to do, of course I'm giving you a day or two off to recover."

"No need sire." Merlin replied, Arthur knew there was something off but his joy at finding Merlin succumbed his entire being and consumed all his thoughts so nothing could get through to him other then, Merlin is here and safe. Life can go on.

And so it did. And that's why he ignored the fact that Merlin was speaking in a slightly odd manner, why he would randomly disappear to be replaced by Gwen or Gaius and why his once (as he could only assume it to have been) painful mace wound had disappeared. He didn't want to question it because he might lose Merlin again and if that happened, well he would lose himself.

A/N so I hope you enjoyed that, it took me aaaageeees to write which is really bad considering its not exactly long but I just really wanted to get this perfect. So any ideas for more Merthur bromance fics? If so please review telling me them but no slash I'm afraid, I'm not comfortable writing that kind of stuff. Anyway review to tell me what you thought; I hope it may be made you 'aaw' at at least one point Thanks for reading.


	11. We seem to Have Lost Merlin

A/N so, I normally ramble in my A/N but for no longer!:) thanks for reading my fic and I hope you enjoy it please review to tell me what you thought, I love hearing your opinions- good or bad.

I stared out of my window at the world that was before me in anger. How could a world full of such beauty be a world of such cruelty? How could one as innocent and nice as Merlin get captured, tortured till he was in his current state? How could someone do that to another human being?

My fingers idly rubbed across the red fabric attached to my wrist and I tried to remember when things had been good. It hadn't been long ago but time had been passed differently when Merlin wasn't here. I had aged more in those weeks than i had in all the years of my life. Now that we found Merlin, it was a waiting game, again, and I'm not good at waiting games. I closed my eyes and wrapped the material around my neck. It smelt like him, it reminded me of the real Merlin not this new tormented, beaten, shrivel of what was once Merlin.

I had found his neckerchief attached to a branch on the search and thank the gods I had because it was the only track we could find in that god forsaken forest. Once we got Merlin back in Camelot the first thing I did was tie the blasted thing round his neck, he was always too fond of the item. I knew it would comfort Merlin but the man we rescued from wasn't Merlin anymore. As soon as I tied it, his unfocused eyes locked on mine and they portrayed nothing but confusion and pain. He untied the knot and the material fell to the ground where I picked it up and tied it to my wrist. Merlin would get it back when- if- he gets better. The only problem was that his neck looked so bare without it and he just didn't look like Merlin without it! It was his trade mark, if you forgot Merlin's name (which rarely happened, Merlin is fairly memorable) he was described as 'you know that clumsy lad with the neck scarf!'. It shouldn't make a difference that he isn't wearing the scarf but it does.

Merlin lost a lot of things during his kidnapping. Dignity for one, innocence and other things I can't bear to think of but what we always held onto was that Merlin would always be Merlin. He always comes out of everything with a smile, a smile and his neckerchief. This time was different though because he seems to have lost both and we seem to have lost Merlin.


End file.
